


echopraxia

by bellerose12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Reposted from my wattpad, and a mysterious female character, and like there are hints of a romantic relationship i guess, anyways its void stiles, bc I just use third person pronouns so it COULD be x reader, but mostly it's just creepy, describing things is hard, having a conversation, i just miss isaac, not really sure how to tag the relationship, scooter and pals make an appearance at the end for almost no reason, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellerose12/pseuds/bellerose12
Summary: in which a certain dark kitsune visits the girl who has been haunting stiles' thoughts since the very moment they merged





	echopraxia

Her lashes fluttered softly as drowsiness began to take over her mind.

She carefully folded over the page of her novel and set it aside, stretching out her limbs as she stood up from the couch.

She was, once again, home alone. Her father's long shifts at the police station ensured that.

The girl allowed her mind to stray chastely to the sheriff's son, her heartbeat stuttering as she thought of his joyful, whisky eyes and sardonic demeanor.

She had had a crush on the boy for as long as she could remember, ever since she and her father had moved to Beacon Hills from up north.

The moment she had first laid eyes upon him was still heavily ingrained into her mind.

He had been chasing after who she now knew to be Scott McCall, shouting and waving his arms around as he ranted about "lizard men", sporting a buzz cut and a flannel shirt. After a few moments of this, he had promptly slipped and fallen onto the ground, successfully knocking over two people in the process.

It was at this moment that she had decided she was going to like it at her new school.

Now, well in to their junior year, the boy had grown his hair out and built some muscle and had been gaining more and more attention from his peers.

Though she liked him either way, his new-found confidence and status bothered the most selfish part of her sentient thoughts.

They had never been close, but at least before his transformation she stood a chance with him. Now, it seemed like he never even spared so much as a glance in her direction.

This was neither here nor there, for she had long since accepted that she would perpetually be single and alone, but it didn't hurt to indulge in her musings and allow her thoughts to stray to her long-time crush every now and then.

Her attempts to move toward her bedroom were halted by a soft rapping on her front door.

She quirked an eyebrow, not having been expecting visitors, but she made her way to the door nevertheless.

When she swung open the wooden barricade, she was significantly phased by the presence of one Stiles Stilinski on her front porch.

"Stiles?"

She spoke quietly, taking in the tall form of the sheriff's son. His skin was paler than usual, there were dark splotches encircling the skin underneath his eyes, and his hair was uncharacteristically messy. The most disconcerting detail about him was the lack of any sort light behind his amber eyes, the irises instead plagued with a sense of darkness that tainted his normally bright expression.

"Hello, dear," his voice was gravelly and daunting as he spoke, his pink lips pulled taught into an unnerving smirk.

The nogitsune allowed his eyes to leisurely rake over the girl's smaller form, taking in the sight of the person who had been the star of his inhabitant's thoughts from the beginning of his possession.

The Stilinski boy was borderline obsessed with the clueless girl that stood before him.

He remembered the first time he had seen her.

He had been stumbling after an overly-stressed Scott, trying to not-so-subtly inform his best friend of an update in the kanima debacle.

When he first saw her, watching on with widened doe-eyes and parted lips, his concentration had been so inhibited that he promptly tripped over himself, crashing into two freshmen on his way down.

She had looked at him in equal parts concern and amusement, biting her plush lip to keep from laughing aloud at his predicament.

From then on, he had seen her in his classes excelling tremendously, bobbing her head along to the music blaring through her headphones when she thought no one was watching, and spending her lunch periods sitting under a large oak tree in the court yard while she sketched works of art.

Soon enough, he had fallen in love with her mind as well as her looks.

If only he could work up the courage to speak more than two words to her.

Unfortunately, the fact that she took precedent in his mind at most times was one that the nogitsune used to his advantage.

Truth be told, the trickster spirit himself had become quite infatuated with the girl constantly dancing through his thoughts.

He had decided he had to come in contact with the female, and if it so happened to fill Stiles with crushing devastation and dread, that was simply an added bonus.

Stiles had been so, so careful to keep her protected from the supernatural world. He had alienated himself and his friends from her and insisted that his more physically inclined friends knew to keep her out of harm's way.

He had even gone as far as to sprinkle wolfsbane around the borders of her house, not that he ever told anyone about that.

But wolfsbane couldn't stop ancient trickster spirits.

"What-, uh," she stammered, a blush painting itself across her cheeks, "what are you doing here?"

"I just really wanted to see you," the boy spoke as though it were the most natural thing in the world, "may I come in?"

"Oh," she blinked, quickly stepping aside and holding open the door, "of course. Make yourself at home."

He needed no further prompting to step across the threshold and much closer to her than she expected.

"Let's sit down," he gently placed a hand on the small of her back, "shall we?"

The girl gulped nervously, a feeling which flooded the nogitsune with pleasure, and nodded her head.

The two sat down on the couch she had been occupying before his arrival, the boy sitting uncomfortably close.

"You're a fan of Poe?" the nogitsune quirked a brow, nodding to the book detailing some of Poe's greatest works that was resting on the coffee table in front of them.

"Oh, yeah," she smiled softly, "I really admire the way that he isn't afraid to pinpoint and explore the more grotesque parts of passion. Most people like to gloss over the darkest parts of their desires, and instead glorify the lighter, more romantic sides of them, you know?"

"Well, aren't you just magnificent?" he murmured, realizing that this girl might just understand the twisted, gray webs of his mind, and that she might even allow him to twist her into his trap, "Although, I don't fully agree."

"Oh?" she scanned his face for any sign of brightness, of humanity.

She found none.

"I don't think the lighter sides are the only ones that are romantic," he spoke darkly, and her heart began to race at the deep intensity in his gaze, "I think that the most grotesque, misunderstood parts of the sentient being are not only beautiful, but that they help us to form the deepest, strongest connections."

The girl considered his words for a fairly long time.

"Do you want some tea?" she spoke finally.

The nogitsune chuckled amusedly at her change of pace, but nodded his consent.

With that, she rose from the couch and headed to the kitchen, taking a moment to grip the edge of the counter and breathe deeply.

Her shaking hands fumbled through the cabinet of herbs she kept for teas, being an avid addict herself.

As she began creating her concoction, the nogitsune sat quietly in the living room.

He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Stiles begging and pleading with him to not touch her.

It was almost laughable, the amount of desperation resounding throughout the little consciousness Stiles had. He was bargaining everything; he would do anything if the trickster would just leave her alone.

This just made his impending success with her all the more satisfying.

Soon enough, the girl returned to his gaze, handing over the steaming mug with a tentative smile.

"This is delicious," he complimented genuinely after taking a sip.

"My own recipe," she acknowledged.

The nogitsune gently placed the mug in front of him, returning his focus to the newest object in his game.

"You know," he spoke, his voice soft and steady as he traced a delicate finger across the soft skin of her forearm, "I've been thinking about you quite a bit."

"Is that so?" she responded, her tone significantly weaker as her voice trembled along with her shivering skin.

He smirked, surveying her demeanor with impressed eyes. This girl was slowly becoming the queen of his chess game.

"Mm," the spirit agreed, his warm breath fanning over her neck as he leaned ever closer, "in fact, you've been running through my mind all day."

She didn't respond, her eyes widening as he dipped his head down.

Their lips were mere centimeter apart when the male's eyes fluttered shut, a surprised expression momentarily taking over his face before he slumped down on the couch, unconscious.

She pursed her lips at the passed out form in front of her, tilting her head to the side as she looked him over.

The girl was brought out of her focus by another knock on her front door, this one much more urgent.

With a sigh, she stood from next to the unconscious boy and made her way to the door, opening it to reveal the very concerned faces of Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, and Isaac Lahey.

The pack had been attempting to track the nogitsune, and Scott, knowing the importance of the girl in front of him to his best friend, had brought them here.

"Okay," the alpha held his hands out in front of him, "this is going to sound crazy, but-,"

"He's on the couch," she interrupted with a casual expression, jabbing her thumb behind her in the direction of the sedated monster.

The three took in Stiles' slumped over form with shocked expressions, hurriedly making their way inside.

"How did you know?" Scott blinked in disbelief.

"Does it matter?" she shrugged nonchalantly, "I gave him a pretty powerful sedative. It should hold him for a while, but you guys should get him restrained as soon as possible. Just get that son of a bitch out of Stiles."

"I knew you were smart," Lydia smirked in triumph, admiring the girl she had yearned to befriend, but couldn't under the strict orders of Stiles.

The girl spotted Isaac eyeing the tea on the coffee table, and smiled knowingly.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you."


End file.
